


Spring Break

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of Spring Break and Neal's looking forward to time alone with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc. (White Collar) or Bellesario or CBS / etc. (NCIS), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash; Crossover  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; NCIS  
>  **Pairing(s)** : Tony/Neal  
>  **Warnings** : University!AU  
>  **Word Count** : 1,000  
>  **Beta** : None, all mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : sasha1600's [University!AU Request for the Lucky 13 - The AU Prompt Meme](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177782.html?thread=2652022#t2652022)

Tony sneezed as he let himself into the small loft apartment that was filled with a fine white powder. Spring Break had just kicked off, so he should have been expecting it.

"Damn it, Neal. How many times do I have to ask you to keep your studio door closed when you're working with stone?"

"The closed door affects the ambience when I'm working on certain pieces. I've told you that. Plus," Neal added as stepped up for a kiss, "I think you exaggerate you're whole damaged lung thing. I mean who has a doctor named Brad Pitt?"

Tony leaned in to the kiss, not minding the dust anymore. "When I end up on a ventilator at the hospital after inhaling too much of one of your art projects, I'll be sure to introduce you to him."

Neal just chuckled as walked back into apartment. "How'd your final set of finals go? Any of those hot blondes offer to blow you in exchange for an A?"

"Not this time. It was oddly disappointing," Tony said as he tossed his bag beside the door and kicked his shoes off. "Although, I did have that in-the-closet farm kid freshman stop by my office wanting to know if the _Gay Film Studies_ course was a requirement for his degree. I was tempted to tell him yes, just to broaden his horizons."

"Evil," Neal said. "You could have told him to take one my life drawing classes as an alternative. I actually have more male models lined up for next semester than I do female. Word got around that it was the highest paying student job on campus."

"Guess I need to stop in periodically and make sure those models aren't putting on a show for you," Tony said as he tugged Neal down to join him on the couch. "I've always wondered if they get hard or say soft during the sessions."

"Mixed bag," Neal said as he reached over and stroked Tony through his pants. "Some of them don't get off on it, but the ones that do… I've always found the erect penis a more enticing subject than a flaccid one."

"That so," Tony said as he spread his legs and reached over to return the favor. "I think it's a shame that the art department can have naked people all they want, but if the film department even thinks about it, there's talk of firing and cops. I always felt that the students would benefit on a well detailed class about the porn industry."

"You just want an excuse to actually air those sex tapes you talked me into doing."

"There was no talking," Tony said as Neal popped open his pants and let his fingers slip inside his boxers. "You spent an hour staging the lighting so that you could do some drawings from the still frames later."

"And you thanked me profusely for those drawings after your dad saw them hanging in the bathroom and decided he would find a hotel instead of staying here, so no complaining."

"No complaining," Tony said as he bucked his hips up into Neal's hand. Then the conversation stopped as they worked to divest each other of their clothes.

Soon, Neal had Tony pressed on his back on the couch and was kneeling over Tony's legs. He reached out and rolled Tony's nipple through his fingers before leaning down and licking up the length of Tony's cock. Tony tried to thrust upward, but Neal held his hips in place.

"We've got a whole week of no classes and no students demanding our time," Neal said, his breath hot against Tony's erection. "I want to take my time for a change."

Tony nodded his assent and Neal dipped his head to capture Tony's dick in his mouth. He went down as far as could and then hummed a little as he slowly lifted back up. He grinned when he felt Tony's fingers latch on to his hair and set a steady rhythm of him moving up and down. He stopped when he knew Tony was about to climax.

"What to ride you," he said breathlessly at Tony's questioning look. Neal fumbled around in the couch cushion until he produced the tube of lube he thought he remembered being there. It didn't take him long to prep himself and then he slid down on Tony's cock, loving the feel of it pushing inside of him.

"Always so tight," Tony said with a growl. Then he reached out and started jacking Neal as he began to rise and fall on Tony's dick.

"Almost-" Neal cried out just as he came over Tony's chest. He felt warmth from Tony's come spread inside of him and he collapsed against Tony, not carrying if they ended up stuck together later.

"Ouch," Tony complained much later as they pulled apart. "I'm the one with the chest hair," he grumbled, rubbing at his chest.

"One day you'll let me shave it and then I can do a sculpture study of you. Of course, I'll have to set up a marathon of Magnum for you because otherwise you wouldn't sit still long enough for me."

Tony just chucked the washrag at Neal's face and headed for the fridge to find a beer.

"Speaking of Magnum, did you hear about the five week series they're doing on law enforcement after the break? They've apparently got some federal agents lined up to give the lectures along with some hands on self defense training."

"Really," Neal said as he poured himself some wine instead of stooping to Tony's beer guzzling level. "I've been trying to come up with a theme for my next drawing series. Depending on what they look like, _Men of Law Enforcement_ might be a good subject title."

"Their names were on the flyer, we could do a bit of a Google sleuthing. I'm all for inviting a few cops over for the evening, especially if they're putting on a show."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fic Roundups By Year** : [2007](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/133537.html) | [2008](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132979.html) | [2009](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132632.html) | [2010](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/152032.html) | [2011](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179165.html) | [2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179360.html) | [2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179551.html)


End file.
